Bloodlines
Bloodlines is the eleventh episode of the First Season and the eleventh episode overall. Summary thumb|303px|right|Bloodlines Promo Trailer STEFAN UNCOVERS A STARTLING CLUE TO THE PAST —- takes a trip to Georgia with , where he surprises an old flame, Bree, and enlists her help to figure out how to open the tomb. In the process, Damon comes face to face with someone who is determined to make him pay for past wrongs. opens up to Bonnie's grandmother in his effort to help overcome her fears and accept her powers. While researching his history paper in the public library, meets a cute but geeky girl named Anna who has her own theories on the folklore of Mystic Falls. When Damon returns from Georgia, Stefan is waiting with news that will change their world. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest Star * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett *Malese Jow as Anna Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Gina Torres as Bree * Brandon Quinn as Lee Co-Starring * Nancy Montgomery as Juanita Trivia * Antagonist: None. ** It's the first episode with no antagonist, unless one counts Bree and Lee for their actions against Damon. * Elena is revealed to be adopted in this episode; ironically, with the eventual revelations about her true parentage, she turns out to still be a Gilbert by blood. * This episode had 3.68 million viewers in USA. * Bonnie's house number is 2136. * Damon tells Elena that vampires can't procreate despite their love of trying. * First formal appearance of Anna. Although unseen, she played a key role in the preceding episodes Lost Girls and The Turning Point as Logan Fell's sire. * Every couple of years, Stefan would visit Mystic Falls to see Zach and his home. * Stefan reveals that he was the one who saved Elena from the car crash. No one knew how she survived until now. * Elena's father knew that Stefan was a vampire when he attempted to rescue the Gilberts even though they had not met each other before. * This is Lee's only appearance in the show; he is never talked about again. * Anna tells Jeremy that there has been a string of "animal attacks" periodically in and around Mystic Falls for the past 75 years up till now 2010. * This is the first episode to air in 2010. * Caroline, Matt and Tyler do not appear in this episode. Deaths: * Bree - killed by Damon Salvatore Cultural References *The actress that plays Bree is fan favorite Gina Torres. She was in several genre pieces like Serenity, Firefly, Angel and Matrix, as well as the voice for Superwoman and Airachnid in Transformers. *The Lost Boys, the first vampire movie to portray the vampiric "lifestyle" as something to be desired. "Party all night, Sleep all Day" is exactly what some teenagers would see as an ideal party standard, and not something dreadful. It also seems to be the take on vampire life that Damon chose. *Near Dark, another vampire movie. Coincidentally, both movies feature "good guys" who join a vampire group because of a girl they fell in love for. Just like Damon and Stefan fall for Katherine. Quotes Voiceovers :Alaric: "I found one. After years of research and study, there it was, right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it, feel it. It's everywhere." Quotes :Damon: "Morning." :Elena: "Where are we?" :Damon: "In Georgia." :Elena: "Georgia? No, no, no we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?" :Damon: "Seriously, we're in Georgia." :Elena: "What about that man in the road? Was he a..." :Damon: "From what I could tell, yeah." :Elena: "You didn't know him?" :Damon: "If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill." :Bree (about Damon): "Listen up, everybody. Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." :Elena: "How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" :Stefan: "I honestly don't know." :Elena: "And I'm supposed to believe that?" :Anna: "Maybe we can have a fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." :Jeremy: "Uh..Yeah, yea sure." :Anna: "Why does that sound like a no way in hell?" :Damon: "Who are you?" :Lee: "That's perfect. You have no idea." :Elena: "What are you talking about. What did he do?" :Lee: "He killed my girlfriend." :Stefan: "Well your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you, If you believed that I was worthy of your trust." :Sheila: "Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" :Stefan: "Yes." :Sheila: "Well, please understand that our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out..and I'll protect my own before anybody else." :Stefan: "And last spring I was out in the woods by old Wickery Bridge and I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad, he was still conscious, I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you." :Elena: "Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make me part-vampire?" :Damon: "Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No. If you were related, it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned." :Elena: "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" :Damon: "It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Bloodlines Trailer|Promo Pictures Bloodlines01.jpg|Damon looking at Elena (who is not in the picture). Bloodlines03.jpg|Elema talking to Damon. Bloodlines08.jpg|Elena asking if she can trust Damon. Bloodlines12.jpg|Damon looking at someone. 111.jpg|Jeremy at the library. JeremyAnna.jpg|Anna giving Jeremy information about Vampire attacks. normal_elenadamonbree2.jpg|Damon introducing Elena to Bree. normal_elenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon eating together. normal_bree.jpg|Damon, Elena and Bree. 1x11-Bloodlines-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10026763-1280-720.jpg 1x11-Bloodlines-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10027996-1280-720.jpg 1x11-Bloodlines-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10028026-1280-720.jpg 9885021.jpg images477877.jpg tumblr_lbk29uAaRf1qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_le5dab4vwQ1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_le59dltZnt1qfrdlso1_500.gif vampdiaries111-1.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x11 : Temps mort it:Discendenza Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Flashback episodes